


Fuck Gabriel Reyes

by PastelPigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Fall, You're a field medic and a doctor, ass eating, don't shame me please, i write the reader more gender neutral but they have a dick, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: You and Gabriel have known each other for a LONG time. Both of you have feelings for each other. It wasn't until a certain cowboy brought it up you really considered banging your boss and patient.





	1. Sweet sweet lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sleep deprived almost 24/7 and wrote most of this when I should be sleeping. The formatting gets funky when I bring it over so sorry if it looks funky. I know there are mistakes but I did my best to edit it. If you have constructive criticism I'm open to it! I hope you enjoy. <3

It was another day at the office, another check-up another file to update. While this wasn’t most people’s idea of fun you enjoyed it immensely. Compared to the omnic crisis and being the head of the medical RnD for Overwatch. There were a lot more enjoyable things. Both of those things were in your past now. The omnic crisis ended years ago and you gave your old position to your apprentice. You figured Angela would be better suited for the position at this point. She had ambitions that would be easier to achieve with her new position. As for the crisis you were there at the start of well… everything. You were the medic assigned to the team that started it all. While they got the glory you quietly patched them up and made sure they were ok. The glory never mattered much to you; a job well done is its own reward.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Gabriel spoke up making you realize how deep in thought you were. “Are we done the check-up?”  
“Oh yes of course… sorry about that.” You answered, while shooting him a smile which he returned.  
You sat down at your desk to start updating his file. Nothing changed but you still had to make sure everything was up to date. Looking back you saw Gabriel still hadn’t left. Instead he was looking at you with a longing expression.  
“Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Reyes?” you stopped typing and rested your arms on your desk.  
“No but I really wish you wouldn’t call me that. We’ve known each other for years.” He said getting off the examining table.  
“I know Gabe it’s just a formality. I am your doctor after all.”  
“Ya, but you’ve been patching me up long before you got that title.”  
“True. Well if that’s all for today I have one other patient to attend to.”  
With a nod he started heading for the door, giving you a short wave of his hand as he left. You smiled at him only to have it disappear the moment you saw your next patient. Jesse McCree. While you had no problems with the boy he still loved to push your buttons. 

“So you bang the boss yet?” He said plainly.  
“EXUSE ME?!?”  
“What? You two are close, and I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”  
“Gabriel is one of my oldest friends and my commanding officer. Doing such activities would be an abuse of his power and doctor patient fraternization!” Getting a bit flushed in the face as you said this only egged him on.  
“Doesn’t mean you two can’t have a little fun. Trust me you both need to blow off a little steam.”  
“Did you not hear what I just said?”  
“I heard it but I know it’s just an excuse.”  
“Can we just get this check-up over with?” not wanting to go wherever he was leading you.  
“Whatever you say.” Ending the conversation he took a seat on the examination table.

The check-up went rather quickly. He didn’t squirm didn’t make a fuss just sat there with a knowing grin on his face. As you were about to tell him he could leave he spoke up again.  
“Sorry about that earlier.” He sounded genuine.  
“It’s fine Jesse.” You said with a defeated huff.  
“It’s just Gabe told me how he’s always thought you were cute. Just never thought it was the right time.”  
“Really now?” arching an eyebrow and crossing your arms. “That would make sense considering everything we went through.”  
“Plus he was never sure if you were into dudes or anyone for that matter.”  
“I do tend to keep my private affairs well private.”  
“All I’m saying is you might as well try. You probably have thought about him in that way before.”  
He was right. There were times you’d be in your office just after Gabriel left that your mind wandered. One such scenario you were bold enough to kiss Gabe during a check-up. Which lead to him sitting you on your desk continuing the hungry kisses. Bodies wedged together as you felt his warm strong chest against you, a hand on one of his pecs. He would dig into your desk and pull out some medical grade lube. It was gross but it would work. It would end with you moaning his name as he plowed into your ass.  
The thought brought a blush to your face which Jesse noticed “So you have thought of it?”  
Shamefully you responded “Yes I have Jesse and now that your check-up is over its time for you to go.”  
“Fine but I know I’m your last patient for the day. You should really tell Gabe all the juicy details.” He gave you a wink as he left. Bastard… he probably was one knowing his history.

You sat back down at your desk. As you started updating Jesse’s file something came back in your mind. ‘It’s just Gabe told me how he’s always thought you were cute.’ Never the right time? Not into dudes? It just seemed odd to you Gabriel never even tried asking you out. Maybe he was waiting for you to make the first move. The reason you never did is you had a good thing going with him. You two spent a lot of time together on and off the field. Even in the early days you two leaned on each other for support. Thinking about it now… why weren’t you two together? You finished updating Jesse’s file. It was time to head back to your room.

The walk back felt very long. All these questions started forming in your head since you left your office. Did you like actually like Gabriel or was it something Jesse wanted you to think? Was the one that kept coming back. Thinking about your history with Gabriel you always had a thing for him. With the crisis you never really had the time to confess. You figured at some point you just buried your feelings thinking it was for the best. Now though there was nothing in your way… well that was a lie there was a lot. Reminding yourself he was your boss technically. He was your friend first though even before you were assigned to his squad. He would keep you company at the cafeteria back in the military. You were always so focused on work; you never made an effort for friends. At first he didn’t talk just sat there at your table and ate. Eventually you had to ask him ‘why’ he was here. Said you looked lonely and shrugged. He wasn’t wrong and you two just started talking. Eventually he introduced you to his squad; you became fast friends with them. Leading the group to request you to be their official medic. You snapped back into reality as you approached your door. You were going to tell him how you felt damn the consequences… maybe a cold shower first.

You made your way to the cafeteria knowing full well he’d be there with your other friends. Making your way over to the table you were greeted by your old team and one smirking Jesse. He could see the blush on your face you’re pretty sure they all could.  
You were right when Ana gave you a concerned look “You’re looking a little flushed. Are you feeling alright (Y/N)?”  
“I’m fine Ana, thank you for asking” Giving her a smile “I was wondering can I borrow you for a moment Gabe?” you asked quickly getting back on track.  
“Are sure everything is alright?” Reinhardt chimed in.  
“Yes I’m sure.” You responded biting your lip. Ana and Reinhardt gave each other a shrug knowing to not pry.  
Finishing the last bit of his dinner Gabriel finally spoke up “Alright lets go.” He knew not question.  
“Thanks Gabe.” You said with a smile. Jesse made a rather lewd hand gesture as you and Gabriel left. 

You and Gabriel made your way down the hall to a common room. It was empty everyone either working or eating. You two took a spot on a couch near the windows. The way the light hits his back really did make him look beautiful. There was a long silence; you were at a loss for words. Finally he broke the silence.  
“Didn’t your mother tell you it was rude to stare?” he said a smirk on his face.  
“Oh sorry…” you trailed off now looking at your feet.  
“There was something you wanted to-“  
“Do you like me?” you cut him off still looking down at your feet.  
“Of course I do? We’re good friends right?” He replied with a confused half smile.  
“Yes were good friends but…” you bit your lip. “Do you LIKE me.” Your face now flushed again.  
“Oh.” Now he was at a loss for words looking away from you now.  
“This was stupid of me forget-“  
“Yes I do.” He cut you off this time placing a hand on your chin. He was looking you directly in your eyes.  
His head moved closer and your lips touched. Stubble tickling your face. It was a gentle kiss that you deepened when you wrapped your arms around his neck. Hands found their way to your hips as you slowly moved to straddle him. You broke the kiss gasping for air.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He said smiling at you. A hint of lust now in his brown eyes.  
“I hope not as long as I have.” You smiled back bringing your lips together again.  
This time you opened your mouth. You let him dominate your mouth as you ground your ass against him. He was BIG much bigger then you expected. Groaning into your mouth in response. He broke the kiss and started working down your neck.  
“I want you carino.” He said desperately. Leaving a mark on your neck, he worked lower.  
You rewarded him with a moan “I want you too.”

Suddenly there was a cough at the doorway. Jack stood there a bit red in the face but otherwise composed. “Could you not do that here?” You and Gabriel separated and stood up. A pair of obvious erections were now in view of the man who caught you.  
“Sorry Jack.” You said face fully red. You tried to cover yourself but it was too late.  
“It’s alright; just don’t let it happen again.” He said as he headed back the way he came.  
“Do you want to continue this in my room?” Gabriel said placing his hands at your hips again.  
“Can I get some dinner first I’m starving.” You wrapped arms around his neck.  
He chuckled “Fine. But don’t keep me waiting long.” You two shared a kiss before you broke the embrace and went to follow Jack. The moment you sat down at the table Ana spoke up. “I guess I won the bet.” She took a sip of her tea. Leaving your jaw dropped.

Standing in front of Gabriel’s door you hesitated. Despite knowing full well what you were getting into, you were still nervous. That is until you heard a moan from his room. Apparently he started without you. Working up the courage you knocked and bit your lip.  
“J-just a second.” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse clearly from arousal.  
“Take your time.” You responded a bulge now growing in your pants.  
As he opened the door you could see he was sweaty. His hair was a mess and there was a clear outline in his sweatpants. He moved aside letting you in closing it behind you and locking it. When you went to face him you found his lips on yours. He pinned you to the wall and pressed himself against you. The heat coming off his body was making you melt into him. He broke the kiss only to move to your neck. Sucking hard on your flesh, he clearly wanted to leave a mark for the world to see.

“G-gabe please...” you trailed off as his hands worked your shirt off.  
“Yes carino?” he said looking at you with hungry eyes.  
“I need you.” Your hands now under his hoodie feeling his muscles.  
“I need you too.” He gave you a smile. “But first you need a little preparing.”  
With that he let you remove his hoodie. He was beautiful. The muscles gained from time in the field and intense training suited him. He picked you up and resumed kissing you. Your tongues dancing together as he placed you on the bed. When you two broke for air he wasted no time moving down to your pants.  
“May I?” he said already tugging at the hem.  
You breathlessly responded “Of course”

He pulled down your pants and underwear in one motion. Your cock sprang up earning an appreciative hum from him. Placing his tongue at the base he worked up the shaft causing you to groan in approval. Placing his lips around the head he gave you a gentle suck. You tangled your hands in his hair making him smile around you. He reached a hand up to your mouth holding out two fingers. As you took them into your mouth he started working up and down your shaft. Causing a shiver to go up your spine as you tightened the grip in his hair. You were trying your best not to skull fuck him as he continued working. Suddenly he slid his fingers out of your mouth and moved the now wet digits to your entrance. Gently teasing the tight ring of flesh making you gasp. He pushed one in slowly, making sure not to hurt you.  
“Gabe please.” You pleaded as the warmth of his mouth left your cock.  
“Patience mi amour. You’ll like this better trust me.”

Slowly he added a second finger into your hole. Placing a kiss on your thigh he started finger fucking you. Stretching you open for his ultimate goal. The fingers moved around your insides looking for your prostate. When Gabriel finally found it he rubbed it. Causing you to grip the sheets tightly and whisper his name. When he pressed and pushed against it you fell onto your back moaning in pleasure. You didn’t want him to stop, this was too good. Unfortunately his fingers slowly retreated causing you to let out a whine. Placing his hands on your thighs he griped tightly. Moving them apart he lowered his head until you could feel his breath on your entrance.  
“Are you clean?” his breath hot and heavy sending waves of pleasure straight to your cock.  
“Yes… I washed up earlier.” You answered sheepishly.  
“Were you expecting this to happen?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” giving him a warm smile.  
“True. You ready?”  
“Yes.”

You shivered as his tongue penetrated your loosened entrance. The offending object was hot and wet as it stretched your walls. Feeling one hand leave your thigh you looked down. From what you could tell he was reaching down to stroke himself. Come to think of it you still haven’t touched him. That thought quickly left you as his tongue brushed your prostate. You cried out his name and could feel him smirk on your ass. Somehow he knew exactly how to make you see stars. You could hear him rummage for something in his nightstand you looked to see what. It was lube. Clearly not the medical kind you were used to seeing. Realizing what he was up to caused your cock to twitch in anticipation. Slowly he removed his tongue from your ass much to your dismay. He poured out some lube into his hand and worked it into your hole. As he stood up you finally saw his cock. It was long and thick, veins were visible along the shaft. He squeezed some lube onto his cock and stroked the shaft. Lowering to you he placed a kiss on your lips.

Breaking the kiss you spoke up “You know you’re not supposed to go ass to mouth?”  
“How can I resist with such a cute face though? Plus you said you were clean.” he stroked your cheek.  
You chuckled and wrapped your legs around him pulling him closer. Arms snaking around his neck you brought him in for a peck. His erect cock was now pressing against your hole, showing how much he wanted you.  
“I need you so bad.” He growled. “Say you need me.”  
“I need you Gabe. I need you inside me. Pounding me until all I can think of is you.” You pleaded.  
His hands found their way back at your hips holding you steady. Slowly he pushed trying his best not to hurt you. Tears started to prick your face. It stung like hell. But thanks to the prep work and how gentle he was you could bare it. He was kissing your neck furiously, a wordless apology. Finally he bottomed out. You were covered in sweat, breath ragged.

“Tell me when you’re ready. I promise I won’t move until then.” He moved a hand up to your face to wipe away your tears. When did you start crying? He placed another kiss on your lips. Breaking the kiss you spoke up.  
“I think I’m ready.”  
“Are you sure?” he gave you a worried expression.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Nodding and giving him a smile.

Pulling out till just the tip was left he crashed back into you. Grasping at the bed sheets you took in a gasp of air. Setting a slow pace he let you get used to the way his cock stretched your walls. Every time he trusts into you it sends pleasure coursing through your entire body. He started to pick up the pace. An obvious slapping sound now filled the room. Wrapping your arms around him you buried you head into his shoulder for support. Your ass started to contract around him making him moan into your ear. He hit your prostate making you cry out his name, and dig your nails into his back. Seeing how that made you react he positioned himself so he could keep hitting it. Cock leaking pre-cum and you could feel the heat build in your core. Hopefully he was close too. With a few more well aimed thrust he had you saying a mantra of his name. Your ass clenched around Gabriel’s cock made him grunt in your ear. Hearing what you were doing to him sent you over the edge. Cum sprung out of your cock coating your body, you were desperately trying to catch your breath. It wasn’t until your lover had almost pulled out of you that you snapped back from your high. Pulling him back with your legs he froze not sure what to do.

“It’s ok… I want you to cum too.” You said looking into his eyes.  
“I can do that without being inside you.” He gave you a worried smile.  
“I want you to cum inside of me.”

Kissing you again, he resumed his thrusting. It was almost painful to have him overstimulate you like this. But you really wanted him, all of him. Clenching the sheets and biting your lip as he pounded you. You prayed to whatever higher power maybe there that you didn’t dry cum. It was only a few moments later his thrusting became fast and desperate. His cock twitching as he held you close to him, panting into your ear. Your arms made their way around him again and you held him for dear life. There was a grunt as his cock finally spilled into you. His warm seed coating your inner walls. Keeping himself buried into you for a moment he bathed in the afterglow. Eventually he pulled out with a pop, getting up to grab something. You lay there panting still sticky from your own orgasm. Returning he started to clean you up. Until you noticed he was cleaning you with.

“Hey!” grabbing your shirt from his hands.  
“Sorry didn’t realize.” An apologetic look appeared on his face.  
“What am I supposed to wear now?” you made sure he could see the stains.  
“You could always borrow something of mine.” he said a half smile appearing on his face.  
“You’re right. It’s not like everyone doesn’t already know.” You hand motioned for emphasis.  
“What do you mean?” he responded cocking an eyebrow.  
“Apparently they had a bet to see how long I’d take for us to hook up. Ana won.”  
“Of course she did.” letting out a chuckle. He placed a soft peck on your lips.  
“So now what?” you questioned him.  
“Well we can keep this casual. Friends with benefits as they say.” You frowned at that option “Or we can get serious.”  
“Being your life partner sounds exhausting.” Poking at one of his gunshot wounds you patched up.  
“That’s not a no.” He smirked at you knowing your answer already.  
“Well we pretty much already are so why not make it official.” You kissed his forehead.  
“Till death do us part.” He vowed rubbing your hand.  
“Till death do us part.”


	2. Death comes for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After half a year its done. Commissions will open soon now that this god forsaken fic is done.
> 
> Main Blog:   
> fuckmercy.tumblr.com  
> Art Blog:  
> whats-motivation.tumblr.com

You woke up in a cold sweat. The dream while it was nice only brought up painful memories. It had been a two years since the fall of Overwatch. Gabriel was dead and you were alone. You brought the black band on your finger to your lips, giving it a light kiss.

“I miss you Gabe… More and more every day.”

While the two of you never got married you decided on having matching rings, so no matter where the other was you could look at the ring and feel safe. Now it’s one of the few things you have to remember him by. There were some old photos that you kept around; you didn’t look at them often. Seeing his face always made you break down and cry. Bringing a hand up to your cheek you wiped away the tears. It always hurt to think about him and it wasn’t getting any easier. Today was going to be a rough day.

Finally working up the strength to get out of bed you made your way to the bathroom, flicking on the light you looked in the mirror. The bags under your eyes were clear evidence of your sleepless nights; you were scarred and worn, but still ticking. With a sigh you moved away from the mirror, you disrobed and hopped in the shower, the warm water eased your muscle.  You dry yourself and decide to check that message you’ve been neglecting. It was from Winston and labeled urgent. Maybe you should have read it sooner.

_(Y/N)_

_I’m sending this message to inform you of a Talon agent by the name of Reaper. He has been on a man hunt for ex-Overwatch members. If my intel is correct he’s mainly targeting members from the original strike team. Meaning you’re one of his priority targets. While I know you can take care of yourself I thought I’d give you a heads up. He’s been last seen in your area… Please be careful. I’ll attach some photos of him so you know who to look for._

_Stay safe out there_

_Winston_

Shit. This message was from a few weeks ago.  Well if this Reaper guy hasn’t found you yet maybe he gave up? You knew better though, he probably finished gathering his intel by now. Ready to strike when you least expected it. You opened the photos Winston attached. They showed a man dressed to look like the grim reaper. The bone white mask made to look like a barn owl, a symbol of death in some cultures. How cheery. Hopefully you’ll never have to see him. Checking the time you realized it was time to go to work. As you grabbed your keys you hesitate, would it even be safe to leave the house? This guy could be waiting for you outside your door. Taking a deep breath you opened the door and headed to work. You grabbed your pocket knife as you left. If he wanted you so badly he could come and get you. At least you wouldn’t be an easy target.

The day was long as you expected. Everyone kept asking about your tired eyes. They all got the same answer that you didn’t sleep well.  What they didn’t know was your fear of that bone white mask. Was this ‘Reaper’ watching you right now? The anxiety from earlier surfaced but you couldn’t break down now. When you got home you could fall to pieces.

Your entire walk home you could feel someone’s eyes on you. Your anxiety grew more and more as you got closer to your home, testing the lock on your door you noticed it was unlocked. Grabbing your pocket knife you slowly opened the door. At first glance everything looked fine. Until you saw _him_ leaning against your kitchen counter.

You made a lunge towards him. He quickly grabbed your wrist and removed the knife from your hand. He gently placed it on the counter while still keeping hold of your wrist.

“I thought you were better than this cariño.” he chuckled “Attacking someone who could easily kill you was never your style.”

“Don’t call me that.” tears pricked your face. Only Gabriel ever called you that. Your earlier breakdown was starting to resurface. Why did it have to be now in front of this killer?

Surprisingly he let go of you. He moved one of his clawed gauntlets to wipe away your tears. You backed away. You could see him tense seemingly upset you didn’t let him touch you.

“Who are you?” you said choking back sobs.

“I’m not surprised you don’t recognise me. Let me show you.” He turned around and brought his hands up to undo his mask. After placing the haunting mask on the counter he slowly turned to face you. That’s the moment you started sobbing. It was Gabriel, he was alive. There were more scars then you could count. His eyes burned an unnatural red and he looked like death but it was him. Your shaky hands grasped his face, a slight smile forming from your touch.

“How?”

His smile faded “It’s a long story.” His hands moved to your sides, claws lightly digging in. “One even I don’t know all the details to.”

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” You placed a kiss on his cold lips. Then it donned on you that he was with Talon, Gabriel the love of your life was the enemy. The man you grieved over and placed a grave for was now trying to undo all the good you did. You broke from his grasp and turned away from him. A pained but knowing expression was on his face as he looked at you.

“You should leave.” your body trembling as you spoke. Every part of you wanted him to stay but you knew he couldn’t. Technically you were still an Overwatch agent.

“How much do you know?”

“I know you’re with Talon. You were probably with them before the fall.” tears were streaming down your face again. “I know I tried so hard to bury the pain of your death.”

His now ungloved hands grabbed your waist. “I’m so sorry.”

His cold lips touched your neck. You tried to break free of his grasp, but his hold tightened.  The cold touch of death faded away from him as he held you. He started kissing down your neck, knowing your body all too well. One of his hands started to work down your pants causing a moan to escape from your lips.

“Please Gabe, at least tell me what really happened.” you wanted him as much as he wanted you. The bulge in your pants made that abundantly clear, but you needed answers. As close as you were he still kept secrets from you.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything if you come with me.” breathlessly whispered into your ear.

“Winston and the others will know I’m gone.” this made him stop moving.

“I know but I miss you so much. I need you, now more than ever.” he was begging.

“I can’t betray them…” Your heart was yelling at you to go with him. Hearts are fickle things though. You knew what Talon did, all the innocents they hurt. How could you be a part of that? He turned you around and brought you into a passionate kiss, you wrapped your arms behind his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue brushed your bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening your mouth you brought your tongue to meet his, swirling them together. One of his hands traveled up your back, tangling it into your hair. Pushing you against the counter he rummaged through his pockets with his free hand. Pulling out a bottle of lube he placed it next you and broke the kiss.

“Please let me be with you, even if it might be the last time.” You nodded and bit your lip.

Kicking off your shoes you sat up on the counter. Gabriel undid his pants and pulled out his cock, fully erect and twitching. Kissing you he pulled off your pants and underwear letting them fall to the floor. Putting some lube on his fingers he carefully worked his fingers into you. Grabbing the lube you poured it onto his cock, stroking it along his shaft until he was sufficiently covered. As he placed his cock to your entrance you gripped his shoulder for support.

“You ready?” you bit your lip and nodded in response.

Gabe started to push inside, the familiar stretch of his cock making you moan. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips. Slowly he started thrusting letting you get used to him again. One of his hands grabbed your cock, stroking it with clear intent. His cock brushed your prostate causing you to groan out his name. It had been so long that you were already ready to cum. Knowing you were getting close he sped up wanting to cum together. Locking lips you let him dominate your mouth, wanting every bit of him. His thrusting was becoming sloppy and his hand on your cock erratic. You came into his hand coating yourself and him. Breaking the kiss he let out a groan as his seed coated your insides. You started to cry into his shoulder as he pulled out. Stroking the back of your head, he held you like you would disappear if he let go.

“I want to go with you,” you spoke between sobs. “I can’t lose you again.”

“I’m glad to hear it but you should clean up first.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and took you off the counter.

You went to the bathroom, while he went to your bedroom to start packing. Once you were all cleaned up you went to check on him. He was holding an old photo you kept in your nightstand of the two of you. Walking up next to him you interlocked your arm with his and looked at the photo. It was the two of you smiling in your old med bay. Gabe flipped it over ‘Dad and Papá’ was written on the back, he chuckled. Jesse took the photo back when you and Gabe became a couple. That boy was like a son to you both.

“He misses you y’know?” you nuzzled further into Gabe.

“I know,” he let out a long sigh. “I hope he’ll understand one day.”

“I’m sure he will.” You kissed his cheek.

Gabe smiled at you with all the warmth that he used to. The two of you packed the last of your things, reminiscing about happier times. Taking one last look around your apartment you sighed. You knew what you were doing wasn’t a good idea, but love makes people do silly things. Gabe took your hand in his clawed one and the two of you set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Much love  
> -Pigeon

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more for this. Who knows. This was supposed to be a short fic too.


End file.
